


Every Atom of Me & Every Atom of You

by smarshtastic



Series: Charity Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: Jesse’s never had a real home before, but the arms of Gabriel Reyes is all Jesse needs.---A His Dark Materials Blackwatch AU!





	Every Atom of Me & Every Atom of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for twitter user [C0RUSCATE](https://twitter.com/C0RUSCATE), as a thank you for their donation to the [National Network of Abortion Funds](https://abortionfunds.org/about/). Check them out - they do amazing work!!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/smarshtastic), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mcreyes), and [tumblr](https://www.wictorwictor.tumblr.com) ♥

Night falls early in Oxford this time of year. A chill has set in - thick and damp, a feeling that seeps into the bones. Fog rolls over the canals, blurring the light of the gas lamps that line the cramped cobblestone streets. In Jericho, a man moves from alley to alley, unaware that he’s being followed. 

The man pauses under a street lamp. His daemon, a magpie, alights on his shoulder and speaks softly into his ear. The man looks both ways down the narrow street before he moves on. His unseen shadow follows. 

Down another alley, the man stops at a heavy door at the back of one of the smelter’s shops. He raps three times and waits. The door opens. At the same time, the man’s daemon squawks as another daemon snatches it out of the air. The man cries out and stumbles forward, through the open door. His pursuer pushes him the rest of the way in and shuts the door behind him. 

In the dim store room, Jesse blinks rapidly to adjust his eyes to the light. The man is on his knees at Jesse’s feet, clutching at his chest and breathing hard. The magpie daemon is struggling in the jaws of a scraggly coyote daemon. 

“Please -” the man gasps. “Don’t hurt her -” 

“That all depends,” Jesse says, the twang of his voice conspicuously out of place here. The man looks up at him with wide eyes. “Who’d you think you were meeting here?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the man says, shaking his head emphatically. Jesse leans down to look into the man’s eyes. 

“See, I think you’re lying,” Jesse says. “Ma’yee?” 

The coyote growls, her jaw clamping down slightly harder on the magpie. The man cries out. 

“I came for a package - please, I don’t know who it was - I’m just a courier -” 

Jesse hauls the man up by the front of his shirt. The man whimpers. 

“You’re a Gobbler,” Jesse says, his face barely an inch away from the man’s. His voice drips with disgust. 

“What? No - no, not me, I’m just a courier -” 

A panther daemon oozes out of the shadows and sits next to Ma’yee. A moment later, Gabe steps out to join her. Jesse has to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He tightens his grip on the man’s shirt. 

“A trafficker, you mean,” Gabe says. “Of children.” 

The remaining color drains from the man’s face. “Please - I’ll tell you anything you need to hear - just please, don’t hurt us -” 

“Tell us where your drop is,” Gabe says. The man whimpers again, but the fight goes out of him. He goes limp in Jesse’s grip. 

“Alright.” 

☼

Tezcatlipoca stalks ahead of them, her paws silent even on the old planks of the wharf. Jesse can barely see her move among the shadows - until she looks back, and her yellow eyes catch the light. 

“You think he was telling the truth?” Jesse asks, voice low. The two of them are crouching in the mouth of an alley that looks out over the wharf. Ma’yee sits behind Jesse, keeping her eyes on their backs. 

“He’s a coward,” Gabe says. He’s standing perfectly still, his eyes tracking Tezca easily in spite of the darkness. The distance between Gabe and his daemon doesn’t bother him - he’s the only person Jesse knows who can stretch their connection without debilitating pain. “He’d rather save his own skin.” 

“I hope you’re right, boss,” Jesse says. 

Tezca pauses beside a cargo ship equipped for icy waters. Jesse can see the glint of her eyes and glances at Gabe. Gabe nods. 

“Let’s go,” Gabe says. Jesse nods, pulling out his prized silver-barreled revolver from his waistband. Together, they creep down the dock to Tezca, who scales the side of the ship with ease. Gabe and Jesse climb up behind her while Ma’yee stays behind on the dock, alert. There’s a startled noise nearby and then a yell. Tezca is on the sailor and his daemon - a gull - in a flash. Gabe grabs the man and tosses him overboard. 

The commotion draws more of the crew out. Jesse cracks his neck and lifts his revolver. This is a familiar dance, and he knows all the moves. 

Jesse and Gabe stay close, moving around each other as the crew converges on them. They mirror each other’s movements without thinking, without speaking. Jesse shoots high, Gabe punches low. Jesse moves to block a blow, and Gabe kicks in to finish the attack off. They’ve worked together for so long that they don’t need to consciously coordinate, not anymore. The ship’s crew never stood a chance. 

For her part, Tezca is quick and ruthless. She bounds back and forth across the deck and grabs daemons out of the air, pinning them to the deck while Gabe and Jesse deal with their humans. On the dock below, Ma’yee catches any of the daemons that try to flee from the ship. 

The last of the sailors goes down with a heavy thud, unconscious before he even hits the deck. Breathing hard, Jesse exchanges a look with Gabe. He’s unscathed except for a scrape on his forehead. Jesse could kiss him right there, with the way his heart is pounding in his chest, but he resists the temptation. 

Gabe sends Tezca below to check the hold. Jesse moves between the bodies, tying wrists and securing them to the railing to keep them secure until their backup arrives. He reholsters his gun and looks at Gabe. They wait, watchful for reinforcements. 

“They’re alright,” Gabe breathes finally. Jesse lets out a sigh of relief. Tezca bounds back onto the deck. 

“There’s nearly a dozen,” she says, eyes flashing. 

“I’ll get the others,” Jesse says. “Unless you want me on that lock?” 

“Tezca can get them,” Gabe says. “Go get those kids out of here.” 

In the cramped space below deck, Jesse finds the kids - Gyptian, scrawny, scared. Their daemons are similarly anxious, some of them rapidly flicking between forms, others cowering in the arms of their child. They all watch Jesse with wary eyes as he picks the lock to cell where they’re being held. 

“How long have you been here?” Jesse asks, doing his best to keep his voice gentle. None of the kids speak for a long moment. A tiny little girl with a trembling rabbit in her arms speaks up. 

“A couple days,” she says. “Are you a Gobbler?” 

“Nah,” Jesse says. The lock springs open. He straightens and steps back. “Let’s get you back home.” 

The kids pour out of the cell and follow Jesse onto the deck. Some of the Blackwatch gang has assembled on the ship; Shiga and his tanuki dæmon and Valdez with her hawk are standing with Gabe when Jesse re-emerges. Ma’yee stands close to Tezca, apparently brought up on deck while Jesse was below. Shiga’s dæmon bounds over to the children and sniffs at the little girl’s rabbit dæmon, which transforms into a cat and hisses. Shiga fails to hide his smile. 

“All accounted for?” Shiga asks. 

“For this shipment at least,” Jesse says. 

“The constable should still be up,” Valdez says. “We’ll make sure they get home safe.” 

“What happened to the crew?” 

“Edwards and Kepler are bringing them in. Hopefully we’ll get some more information from this batch than the last,” Valdez says. Jesse nods. He turns back to the kids, who are still looking at him and the rest of gang mistrustfully. 

“You don’t want to be gobbled, do you?” Jesse asks. Some of the kids shake their heads, others look at him blandly. “Don’t worry. We’re Gobbler hunters. We protect kids like you.” 

“How come you didn’t protect us before they got us?” the little girl asks. Jesse swallows around the lump in his throat and forces a smile. 

“I’m sorry we weren’t fast enough,” Jesse says. “But we can at least get you home now.” 

It takes most of the rest of the night to get the children sorted. The constable knows some of the Gyptians who had put in the missing children reports, but a handful of the kids weren’t reported missing so Blackwatch had to help track down the families. One or two of the kids found themselves orphaned or that their families had moved elsewhere, but the council head offered to take them in and make the connection at their next Byanroping. Jesse was hesitant to leave the kids with strangers, but one of them - the little girl - said she wanted to go. 

“It’s better than being gobbled,” she says, her dark eyes bright even in the early morning light. 

“Take care of yourself, okay?” Jesse says. The little girl waves as she follows Farder Coram onto his boat. 

The sun has almost fully risen by the time the Blackwatch gang disbands for the night. They’re all flush with a job well done as they scatter to their various destinations with a promise to meet again the following night. They dealt another blow to the General Oblation Board, but the job never ends. 

“Hungry?” Gabe asks, turning to Jesse as the others disappear. 

“I know you are. I can hear your stomach growling from here,” Jesse says. The corner of Gabe’s mouth twitches up. 

“Breakfast then,” Gabe says. 

“And coffee?” Jesse asks hopefully. 

“And coffee,” Gabe says. “Although maybe we can sneak in some sleep.” 

“Oh, let's not get greedy now,” Jesse says. Gabe shakes his head fondly and they start off in the direction of the boarding house they call home. 

The building is a four-story stone structure with a pub on the bottom floor. Gabe and Jesse take a table by the fireplace in an effort to chase the chill away. While they eat, Tezca grooms Ma’yee, who tolerates it for once. Jesse leans back in his seat, watching Gabe eat over the rim of his coffee cup. 

“You look too pleased with yourself,” Gabe says. Jesse sets down his mug. 

“We did good tonight, Gabe,” Jesse says. “That’s all.” 

“Mm,” Gabe says, finishing off his last bite of food. “Still a long way to go.” 

“Can’t we just enjoy this one?” Jesse asks. At their feet, Ma’yee nips at Tezca’s ears. Tezca pushes her face away with one big paw, but Ma’yee is persistent. “We’re allowed to be proud of what we’ve accomplished. The little victories add up.” 

“I’ll be happy once we get rid of the Board for good,” Gabe says. Jesse reaches across the table. He covers Gabe’s hand with his own. 

“Me too. But I’m happy now, too.” 

Gabe ducks his head, but Jesse can see him smiling down at his plate. 

“We should get some sleep before we have to go out and do it all over again,” Gabe says. 

“Twist my arm, why don’t you.” 

Tezca bounds up the stairs ahead of them, Ma’yee nipping at her heels. Their room is on the top floor, tucked into the corner, private. Gabe prefers it that way and Jesse is more than happy to oblige. The room isn’t particularly big, but neither of them have much desire for space. They have simple needs. Mostly, it involves each other. 

Jesse closes the door behind them while Gabe draws the curtains to shut out the morning sun. Ma’yee patrols her usual route around the room, an old habit left over from when she and Jesse took refuge in less safe spaces. Tezca gently tries to nudge Ma’yee over to their cushion at the foot of the bed, but Ma’yee won’t settle until her ritual is complete. 

Jesse toes off his boots and leaves them by the door. He looks up to see Gabe standing by the bed, loosening his cravat. Jesse watches his deft fingers pull the fabric loose and then drape it over the back of a chair. Jesse is perpetually amused by Gabe’s taste for fine clothes, especially given their rough and tumble line of work. But Gabe always looks _very_ good, so Jesse only teases him a little bit. 

Gabe shrugs off his topcoat, unbuttons his waistcoat, and pauses with his fingers on the buttons of his shirt. Jesse blinks and realizes Gabe is smirking at him. 

“You’re staring,” Gabe says, though he doesn’t sound particularly bothered by the fact. 

“Oh, you weren’t putting on a show for me?” Jesse says, coming around the side of the bed. Tezca finally loses her patience and tugs Ma’yee to the cushion by the tail. Ma’yee makes a little sound of protest but goes down easily, nosing at Tezca’s chin. Jesse does the same, pulling Gabe in by the hips and pressing a kiss to the corner of Gabe’s mouth. Gabe resists, just for a moment, but then he tilts his head into it. 

“I was thinking it was a long night and tonight promises to be the same. I was ready to get some sleep,” Gabe says. Jesse doesn’t have to look up to know he’s smiling. He presses another kiss to the other side of Gabe’s mouth. 

“There’s always gonna be more trouble,” Jesse says. He drops more kisses along the sharp angle of Gabe’s jaw. Gabe lifts his chin to allow Jesse to kiss down his throat. 

“Until we stop them,” Gabe says. Jesse hums. 

“Then we’d be out of a job.” 

“There’s always going to be more trouble.” 

“It’ll never end,” Jesse says. He presses his nose into the crook of Gabe’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent. Jesse’s never had a real home before, but the arms of Gabriel Reyes is all Jesse needs. 

Gabe huffs out a little laugh. “Maybe not. But we’ll be alright.” 

“So long as we’re together,” Jesse says, softer, a little shyly. Gabe tilts his head back down and lifts Jesse’s chin with one hand so he can kiss him properly. Jesse lets his eyes slip closed. 

“Always, Jesse,” Gabe murmurs, right up against Jesse’s lips. Jesse can’t help the pleased shiver that runs down his spine. 

Gabe takes over, pushing Jesse gently but firmly backwards onto the bed so he can strip off Jesse’s clothes. Jesse keeps trying to kiss him, though, so Gabe ends up pinning Jesse to the bed by the wrists just so he can yank his trousers off. Jesse wiggles underneath Gabe, his eyes bright. 

“You’re not making this easy for me,” Gabe says, kissing his way up Jesse’s bare chest. 

“I ain’t that kinda man, Gabe,” Jesse says. Gabe snorts and leans down to kiss Jesse properly, slow and deep. Jesse melts into it, giving up the charade. After another successful night on the job, there isn’t anything better than ending up in Gabe’s arms. 

He pulls Gabe in until they’re pressed chest to chest. Gabe is still wearing too many clothes - his shirt and his trousers - and Jesse keeps pawing at him, trying to get to his skin while simultaneously not wanting to let Gabe get too far away. Eventually, though, Gabe gets impatient too. He pulls away from Jesse, leaving him spread out on the bed, lips shiny and pink, tenting his drawers. Gabe strips out of his clothes in record time and even leaves them in a pile on the floor instead of carefully hanging them up. He grabs Jesse by the hips. He rolls Jesse onto his stomach and pulls off his drawers. Jesse sucks in a breath. Gabe drops a kiss to the small of his back. 

“Wanna feel you, Gabe,” Jesse says, lifting his hips off the bed. 

“I know, sweetheart,” Gabe says. He trails kisses up Jesse’s spine to the knob at the back of his neck. His breath is warm and damp, stirring the hair there. “Me too.” 

Gabe scrapes his teeth over the curve Jesse’s shoulder before he gets up to fetch the slick from the drawer. Jesse wiggles up into a better position on the bed, on his knees, cheek pillowed against the sheets so he can watch Gabe move in the soft glow of the lamplight. Gabe turns back to Jesse, the jar of slick in hand, his erection curved up towards his belly button. Jesse feels his heart swell in his chest even as his breathing picks up. 

“Gabe,” Jesse breathes. 

“I’m here,” Gabe says, climbing back up onto the bed. He runs a hand along Jesse’s flank and then Jesse feels two fingers of Gabe’s other hand skate between his cheeks. Jesse turns his head to press his face into the blankets as Gabe starts fingering him open. His hand on Jesse’s hip is steady, firm, grounding, while the fingers that work Jesse open are deftly reducing Jesse to a trembling mess. Jesse moans into the blankets when Gabe’s knuckles skate over the spot inside him that makes him see stars. He pushes back, impatient, needy. He wants more. Jesse often calls Gabe a tease, but Gabe just insists that he’s patient. Jesse suspects that Gabe likes watching Jesse fall apart on just his fingers. 

Jesse rocks back on his knees, doing his best to get more of Gabe where he needs him. He finally feels Gabe shift on the bed. 

“C’mon, Gabe, please -” 

“I got you sweetheart,” Gabe says. He pulls his fingers away, tugging gently at the rim of Jesse’s hole before he pulls away completely. It’s only a brief moment of emptiness, but Jesse still squirms. Finally, finally, he feels the blunt tip of Gabe’s cock press against his ass. Gabe sinks into Jesse, huge and hot and hard, and Jesse presses his face into the blankets to muffle his moan. Gabe runs his hand soothingly up Jesse’s spine, keeping his hips still. “Alright?” 

Jesse turns his head to spit the blankets out of his mouth. He looks over his shoulder at Gabe. 

“Move, damn it,” Jesse says. Gabe smiles, that small, wicked smile that makes a spark glint in his eyes. He takes Jesse’s hips into both hands and draws away agonizingly slowly, dragging his cock out of Jesse until he’s barely holding Jesse open. Jesse forgets to breathe until Gabe thrusts back in to the hilt. Jesse gasps and then Gabe is fucking him in earnest, long, deep strokes that Jesse can practically feel in his throat. He pushes himself up onto his elbows for better leverage to meet Gabe’s thrusts. 

He loves this. He loves feeling Gabe split him open, to feel his body hot and strong against his own, to know that they share a connection that nobody else does. Jesse would happily spend his days wrapped up in Gabe’s arms, feeling every inch of him, sharing gasping breath after gasping breath. There’s always work to do, but at least, at the end of the day, they can come home to this. 

Gabe’s hand slides up Jesse’s back and settles between his shoulder blades, pressing him down to the bed. Jesse goes down only once Gabe presses the full weight of his body against his back. Gabe can’t fuck him as fast this way, but Jesse loves feeling Gabe’s breath on the back of his neck. His mouth traces a hot path over Jesse’s shoulders as he rolls his hips steadily against Jesse’s ass. Jesse spreads his legs a little wider to give Gabe more room to move. Gabe makes a pleased growl in the back of his throat that Jesse feels all the way through to his ribs. Gabe is never particularly vocal during sex, so Jesse greedily drinks up every noise he makes. 

“Gabe - feels so good - please -” 

Gabe makes that noise again, deep in his chest, before he rolls both of them onto their sides. He gets a hand under Jesse’s knee to pull his leg up and out of the way. Spooned up against Jesse’s back like this, Gabe can pick up the pace again. He buries his face in the crook of Jesse’s neck and fucks into Jesse in earnest. Jesse closes his eyes, head tilted back, mouth hanging open, gasps and moans falling from his mouth with each slap of Gabe’s skin on Jesse’s. 

“C’mon Gabe, gimme - need to - wanna feel you -” Jesse manages to say between gasps, his voice going a little high, a little needy. 

Gabe scrapes his teeth over Jesse’s throat, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He releases his grip on Jesse’s knee so he can wrap his hand around Jesse’s cock. Jesse practically jumps at his touch. He cries out and shudders, pushing back against Gabe and thrusting into his hand, desperate for more friction. Gabe keeps Jesse close, seamlessly adjusting to Jesse’s frantic rhythm. 

“I got you,” Gabe murmurs, his voice rough. “I got you, Jesse.” 

Jesse shudders. Gabe drags his thumb over the tip of Jesse’s cock, smearing around the dribble of precome that’s leaked out of him. Jesse cries out. It only takes a few more strokes from Gabe’s hand before Jesse spills over his fist. He clenches around Gabe’s cock, gasping for breath and trying to say Gabe’s name at the same time. Gabe strokes him through it even as he chases his own orgasm. Jesse presses back, still seeing stars, and then he finally feels Gabe tremble. Gabe thrusts all the way in and lets go of Jesse’s cock to flatten his hand against his stomach, holding him in place as he comes. 

They stay like that, panting, sweaty and spooned up against each other, for a long time. Gabe moves first, reaching down to pull the blankets over them. Jesse makes a small, whimpery sound as Gabe slips free of him. 

“We really do need to get some sleep,” Gabe says, drawing the quilt over their bodies. Jesse turns over and swarms up close. 

“We could take the night off,” Jesse says. Gabe snorts. He tilts Jesse’s chin up so he can kiss him. Jesse lingers with his lips against Gabe’s. Neither of them really pulls away, settling into each other’s arms with a comfortable familiarity that’s grown between them for years and years. 

“One of these days,” Gabe says, his voice soft. Jesse tilts his head to look at him properly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Gabe says. “We can’t do this forever.” 

“Together, Gabe, would could do anything we wanted.” 

Jesse tightens his arm around Gabe’s waist and Gabe leans in to kiss him again. They drift off to sleep by the sound of Tezca’s purring. 


End file.
